1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fire resistant fittings for extending electrical connections and, more particularly, to an improved and more economical fire resistant fitting assembly for extending power and communication lines in separate passages through a floor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Prior art arrangements providing separate passages for extending power and communication lines through a floor while sealing the floor opening against the passage of heated or combustion air incorporate an intumescent material in a relatively complicated or expensive housing assembly. Such assemblies are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,102 and 3,864,883 and are required to define the separate passages and/or suspend or mount the assembly and the intumescent material in the floor opening in a position to seal the periphery of the opening or the separate passages.